Guardion
by chounojou
Summary: Menjadi bagian dalam penguatan Segel Guardion adalah tugas paling mulia yang bisa penyihir negeri ini lakukan. #MeribaWhiteDay balasan buat Yagitarou Arisa OwO
Yohio menjadi salah satu orang dalam kerumunan di depan asrama putri. Hari ini istimewa baginya, dan ia yakin istimewa juga bagi sahabatnya, Merli. Semua orang berjejalan untuk menyaksikan peristiwa yang sama, tapi bagi Yohio peristiwa itu adalah peristiwa yang sama sekali berbeda.

Pasukan dari kerajaan akhirnya datang. Sementara petugas keamanan dari akademi menyuruh orang-orang yang berkerumun itu menyediakan jalan, pengawal kerajaan berbaris dan bersiap. Tiga orang berada di depan, dua di tengah, tiga orang lagi di belakang. Satu tempat di tengah-tengah barisan dibiarkan kosong karena itu adalah tempat bagi tokoh utama hari ini, dan itu membuat Yohio merasa bangga.

Setelah jalan melewati gerbang sudah siap, pengawal itu berjalan masuk ke asrama. Mereka akan menjemput seorang siswa terpilih dari Akademi Sihir Magia, dan dengan bangga Yohio mengatakan itu adalah Merli, sahabat sejak kecilnya. Ya, Merli, sahabatnya, orang yang berasal dari desa yang sama dengannya, akan menjadi bagian dari ritual penguatan Segel Guardion.

Segel Guardion adalah segel yang menahan Lucifer, iblis jahat yang muncul dan mengancam negeri ini dulu sekali. Lucifer akan berkeliaran, membakar desa-desa, lalu memakan jantung para penyihir. Kekuatan Lucifer akan bertambah untuk setiap jantung yang ia makan, maka Sang Ratu tidak tinggal diam. Bersama dengan enam penyihir lain, Sang Ratu melaksanakan ritual untuk menyegel Lucifer. Ritual berhasil. Lucifer tersegel, dan negeri kembali aman. Sayangnya, di tengah ritual, Sang Ratu terbunuh. Salah satu dari enam penyihir yang lain akhirnya menggantikan posisinya.

Namun, Lucifer tetaplah seorang iblis yang kuat. Jika segel tidak diperkuat, segel akan rusak. Lucifer akan kembali berkeliaran. Karena itulah, setiap dua puluh lima tahun sekali, ritual penguatan segel pun dilaksanakan. Satu siswa terbaik akan dipilih dari tujuh akademi di seluruh penjuru negeri. Tujuh siswa itu akan menjadi bagian dalam ritual penguatan. Setelahnya, salah satu dari ketujuh orang itu akan diangkat menjadi pemimpin negeri, Raja dan Ratu yang baru.

Yohio menunggu dengan hati berdetak tak karuan. Dia tidak sabar menunggu para pengawal keluar bersama Merli. Dengan susah payah, dia berhasil berdiri di barisan paling depan. Dia ingin melihat keberangkatan Merli dengan jelas. Beberapa kali, seperti para penonton yang lain, dia melirik ke dalam gerbang, mengira-ngira kapan Merli akan keluar. Jantungnya kembali berdegup bahagia saat pintu utama asrama akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan para pengawal yang akan berjalan meninggalkan area asrama. Yohio bisa melihat bahwa Merli kini menempati bagian yang kosong di barisan para pengawal, dan itu membuat Yohio tersenyum lebar.

Saat Yohio dan Merli bertemu pandang, Yohio bisa melihat Merli berbicara pada pengawalnya. Para pengawalnya kemudian mengangguk, dan dua orang kemudian mengikuti Merli yang berjalan ke arah Yohio.

"Semoga beruntung, Merli," kata Yohio, memeluk Merli begitu Merli ada di hadapannya. Merli mengangguk, dengan senyum bangga yang sama dia balas memeluk Yohio.

"Aku akan menjadi satu dari tujuh kandidat calon pemimpin negeri, Yohio!" serunya.

"Ya, aku akan menunggu kabar bahwa kau diangkat menjadi Ratu, kemudian aku akan pamer pada orang-orang lain. 'Ratu kita saat ini adalah sahabatku!', aku akan bilang begitu." Yohio kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah bros perak berbentuk bunga mawar. "Pakailah ini, jadi saat kau menjadi Ratu nanti, aku akan... yah, semacam ikut denganmu."

Merli tertawa, mengambil bros itu, lalu menyematkannya di dada. "Doakan aku, ya!"

Kedua sahabat itu kemudian saling berpamitan, dan Merli kembali menjadi bagian dalam barisan. Senyum Yohio terus mengembang saat akhirnya para pengawal menghilang, masuk ke kereta kuda yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat Segel Guardion berada. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, Yohio kembali ke kamarnya. Pikiran bahwa sahabatnya sejak kecil sedang melakukan tugas paling mulia yang bisa penyihir negeri ini lakukan masih membuatnya merasa bangga.

000

Gerbang tinggi itu terbuka di hadapan Merli, dan Merli semakin merasa sesak karena rasa bahagianya. Dia! Seorang penyihir yang akan memperkuat Segel Guardion! Menahan Lucifer! Salah satu kandidat calon pemimpin! Merli melangkah ke ruangan segel itu dengan perasaan gembira yang tidak tergambarkan.

Merli, seperti penyihir dari akademi lain, kemudian berdiri di tempatnya, salah satu dari tujuh lingkaran sihir yang ada di ruangan itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat Sang Ratu, salah satu penyihir yang dulu, dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, juga berdiri di lingkaran sihir ini seperti dirinya.

Merli terlalu bahagia sehingga melewatkan ekspresi Sang Ratu. Dia tidak melihat wajah gusar itu. Dia tidak melihat warna muka yang sedih itu. Dia tidak melihat wajah pucat Sang Ratu. Yang Merli tahu, Sang Ratu ada di sana, menyaksikannya dan penyihir yang lain, untuk memilih penyihir mana yang akan menggantikan dirinya.

Merli juga melewatkan ini. Sang Ratu menggigit bibirnya, menutup matanya setelah berkata, "Mulai ritualnya."

Merli mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan semangat. Berkonstentrasi pada energi di dalam tubuhnya, dia merapalkan mantra yang tertulis di lingkaran sihirnya. Segera sinar memancar dari lingkaran sihir tempatnya berdiri. Lingkaran sihir besar yang ada di tengah ruangan pun perlahan-lahan ikut memancarkan sinar. Kabut keluar dari lingkaran sihir besar itu. Senyum Merli pun mengembang. Dia dan keenam penyihir lain merapalkan mantranya semakin keras, membuat kabut itu semakin cepat terbentuk. Sebuah kepala, badan, dua buah tanduk, sayap hitam yang mengerikan pun semakin lama semakin terlihat.

Merli terbelalak. Di hadapannya, muncul dari lingkaran sihir besar seiring dengan rapalan mantranya, adalah Lucifer, iblis yang seharusnya dia segel, bukan dia munculkan. Merli merasa ngeri, kakunya terasa lemas, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia merasa seakan hampir terjatuh, tapi tidak. Dia tetap berdiri, merapalkan mantranya yang belum selesai.

Lucifer kemudian mengamati ketujuh penyihir yang ada, yang wajahnya sama takutnya dengan Merli. Semakin Lucifer mendekati Merli, semakin keras pula Merli merapalkan mantranya, berharap itu akan mengusir Lucifer. Percuma. Lucifer tetap mendekatinya hingga akhirnya berada tepat di hadapan Merli.

Merli menghela napas lega saat Lucifer melewatinya, kemudian beranjak ke penyihir lain di sebelahnya. Merli tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi air matanya menetes. Kakinya gemetar, tapi entah karena kekuatan apa, Merli tetap berdiri untuk menyelesaikan mantranya. Setelah mantranya selesai ia bacakan, Merli mendongak menatap Sang Ratu.

 _Dan seketika itu Merli melihat dengan jelas._

Tangan Sang Ratu mengepal, matanya menutup, tatapannya teralih. Sang Ratu sedari tadi tidak menyaksikan ritualnya. Bahu Sang Ratu bergetar, sepertinya ia menangis. Merli semakin merasa ngeri. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_? _Ada apa dengan ritual ini_?

Pikiran Merli terputus saat dia mendengar suara menyeramkan. Suara Lucifer. Suara itu berkata, "Aku memilih yang ini," sambil jarinya menunjuk ke salah seorang penyihir. Sang Ratu mendengar itu, tapi tetap tidak mau menyaksikan ritual.

"Segera keluarkan dia," kata Sang Ratu dengan suara bergetar. Merli yakin Sang Ratu menangis. Para pengawal segera masuk ke ruangan segel, membawa penyihir yang Lucifer pilih tadi keluar, meninggalkan Lucifer bersama dengan enam penyihir yang lain. Merli berdiri dengan penuh rasa takut. Dia kembali mendongak, mencoba melihat Sang Ratu.

 _Tapi Merli, dan penyihir lain yang ada di ruangan segel, tidak akan bisa melihat Sang Ratu atau siapapun lagi_.

 **Guardion**

By

 **chounojou**

disclaimer

 **VOCALOID (c) YAMAHA**

Sang Ratu menutup matanya, tapi tetap saja teriakan-teriakan pilu itu terdengar. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak mampu menyaksikan adegan mengerikan yang tengah terjadi di ruang segel. Pengawalnya kemudian masuk, membawa penyihir pilihan Lucifer ke hadapan Sang Ratu.

"Selamat," Sang Ratu masih berkata dengan suara bergetar, "karena kau akan menjadi Ratu menggantikan aku."

Penyihir itu tidak senang. Meskipun mendengar itu dari mulut Sang Ratu sendiri, dia tidak merasa bahagia. Badannya gemetar. Matanya terpaku menatap apa yang sedang terjadi pada keenam penyihir yang baru saja berdiri bersamanya.

"A-apa..." penyihir itu menelan ludahnya, "apa yang terjadi... pada mereka?"

Sang Ratu tidak menjawab.

Yang menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah pemandangan tubuh seorang penyihir berkulit gelap dan penyihir-penyihir lain yang tergeletak, dengan mata terbuka lebar, dan dengan bagian dada yang terbelah tak kalah lebarnya. Seorang penyihir yang tersisa sedang menatap ngeri pada cakar dan mulut Lucifer yang berlumuran darah. Jantung para penyihir itu tidak berada di tempatnya yang seharusnya. Sebuah bros mawar yang seharusnya berwarna perak kini tergeletak, terselimuti warna merah darah.


End file.
